Come Back Zangetsu
by Kurosaki Kuchiki
Summary: Summary : Saat Ichigo sedang membutuhkan zangetsu untuk melawan Grimmjow yang tiba-tiba datang dan menantangnya,Zangetsu malah pergi entah kemana. Dan saat Zangetsu ditemukan,Ichigo malah harus mengejarnya. Bagaimana nasib Ichigo yang mengejar Zangetsu


Summary : Saat Ichigo sedang membutuhkan zangetsu untuk melawan Grimmjow yang tiba-tiba datang dan menantangnya,Zangetsu malah pergi entah kemana. Dan saat Zangetsu ditemukan,Ichigo malah harus mengejarnya. Bagaimana nasib Ichigo yang mengejar Zanpakutou nya sendiri?

**Disclaimer **: Seberapa pun KuroChiki menginginkan KuroChiki lah yang menciptakan Bleach,tetap gak bakalan kesampaian,karena Bleach Punya om Tite Kubo. Hwuaaaaa……..

Fic kedua KuroChiki-Chan. Enjoy this….

**Pairing :** Ichigo .K

**Genre : **General,Humor

**Rated :** K

Come back Zangetsu

Suatu malam di kediaman Kurosaki….

Ichigo sedang mengerjakan PR nya,sedangkan Rukia sedang asyik membaca majalah Chappy edisi terbaru,yang itu pun dibeli Ichigo karena Rukia mengancamnya..

"Hei Rukia,aku tidak merasakan roh Zangetsu dan Sode no Shirayuki di kamarku..,"kata Ichigo berbalik.

"Mungkin mereka sedang jalan-jalan. Biasalah,akhir-akhir ini mereka sering keluar berhari-hari. Kalau ada Hollow baru mereka kembali,"kata Rukia santai dan masih memperhatikan majalah nya.

"Benar juga ya?"jawab Ichigo kemudian berbalik mengerjakan tugasnya.

'Bip….bip…..bip…..'

'Pip….pip….pip….'

Badge Shinigami Ichigo dan ponsel milik Rukia berbunyi . Bersamaan dengan itu mereka merasakan Reiatsu yang sangat besar.

"Woi…Ichigo….,"

''ya,aku tahu. Ayo pergi,"

Rukia dan Ichigo pun berubah menjadi Shinigami dan pergi ke tempat asal dari Reiatsu tersebut.

"Kira-kira Reiatsu siapa ini Ichigo?"Tanya Rukia yang Reiatsu ini sepertinya tidak asing baginya.

"Aku pikir aku tahu siapa dia,"jawab Ichigo

Sesampai nya di tempat asal Reiatsu itu,Rukia terkejut dengan orang yang membelakangi mereka. Sedangkan Ichigo hanya tersenyum. Memakai baju serba putih,memasukkan tangan nya dalam saku pakaian nya dan yang paling penting adalah rambut biru mudanya.

"kau…,"Rukia setengah berteriak.

"Yo…Grimmjow…,"sapa Ichigo dengan santai nya.

Yang bipanggil berbalik. Terlihat dengan jelas lah sesosok Espada ke enam yang jauh-jauh datang dari Hueco Mundo,Grimmjow Jaegerjaques.

"Sudah kuduga itu kau,Grimmjow,"kata Ichigo. Yang dituju hanya menyeringai.

"Kau mau apa kemari? Bukannya Soul Society dan Hueco Mundo sudah berdamai?"Tanya Rukia pada Grimmjow. (dalam cerita ini Soul Society dan Hueco Mundo sudah baikan. Tapi Aizen,Gin, dan Tousen masih tinggal disana.

"Tenanglah Woman,aku hanya ingin menantang Ichigo bertarung. Sudah lama aku tidak bertarung dengannya,"kata Grimmjow nmenyeringai. "Bagaimana? Kau menerimanya Korosaki Ichigo?"

Ichigo berpikir sejenak lalu berkata "Baiklah….mumpung aku sedang bosan,".

Rukia hanya menatap dua orang itu bergantian, tapi tidak berusaha memisahkan mereka,karena Rukia tahu mereka sekarang sudah berteman. Rukia hanya menghela napas. "ya…terserah kalian saja,"

* * *

Grimmjow sudah memasang kuda-kuda andalan nya. Sedangkan Ichigo sudah ingin menarik Zangetsu keluar. Tapi tiba-tiba Ichigo menyadari sesuatu.

"Hei…Rukia,Zangetsu belum kembali…,"kata Ichigo pada Rukia yang sedang duduk di bawah pohon.

"Apa? Shirayuki sudah pulang kok,"jawab Rukia. "Shirayuki,dimana Zangetsu?"Tanya Rukia pada roh Shirayuki yang sudah ada dalam katana nya.

"Aku tidak tahu…tadi aku dan dia berpisah. Aku kembali karena merasakan Reiatsu orang itu. Aku menyuruh nya kembali juga,tapi dia bilang ingin jalan-jalan,"jelas Shirayuki.

Ichigo yang mendengarnya hanya cengo. 'sejak kapan paman itu hobi jalan-jalan?'batin Ichigo.

"Hei ada apa? Ayo mulai,"Grimmjow berkata menyadarkan Ichigo yang masih cengo.

"A…anu…Grimmjow…"

"Apa?"Grimmjow sudah tidak sabaran.

"Anu…Roh paman maksudku roh Zangetsu,zanpakutou ku ini sedang tidak ada. Katana ini kosong. Lihatlah…,"Ichigo memberitahu Grimmjow.

"Lalu kenapa? Bukannya yang penting kau punya katana?"tanya Grimmjow.

"Hei bodoh,aku tidak bisa melawanmu kalau katana ku kosong. Kau mau bertarung seimbang denganku,dan melihat ku mengeluarkan Bankai lagi kan? Oleh karena itu aku harus menemukan Paman Zangetsu,"kata Ichigo tidak sabaran.

"Baiklah…jangan emosi dulu. Sekarang bagaimana? Aku ingin bertarung denganmu,"tanya Grimmjow.

"Beri waktu aku 1 jam. Aku akan mencari Zangetsu. Aku bisa merasakan roh nya,"jawab ichigo.

"Baiklah,1 jam. Kalau kau tidak datang dalam jangka waktu itu,ku anggap kau kalah,"kata Grimmjow.

"Baiklah. Woi Rukia,aku akan mencari paman. Kau disini saja dengan Grimmjow,"kata Ichigo. Rukia hanya menggangguk.

"Dasar orang tua,merepotkan saja. Sejak kapan dia tahu kelliling kota dan tidak tahu pulang begini. Akh…. Disana,"ngomel Ichigo sepanjang jalan. Sekarang Ichigo sedang mencarinya di tengah keramaian kota Karakura.

Sesampainya di depan sebuah kafe,dia melihat Zangetsu berjalan dengan santainya sambil bersiul(?).

"Woi….paman….,"teriak Ichigo.

Zangetsu menoleh dan berhenti. Ichigo berlari kearah Zangetsu. Setelah berhadapan dengan zangetsu…

"KEMANA SAJA KAU PAMAN TUA? GRIMMJOW DATANG DAN MENANTANGKU, DAN KAU TIDAK KEMBALI. SHIRAYUKI BILANG KAU JALAN-JALAN KELILING KOTA. SEKARANG KEMBALI,"Ichigo berteriak dan volume nya mampu membuat tanah bergetar ,tsunami dan gunung meletus.

"Bisakah kau tidak berteriak? Aku sudah tua,aku bisa mengalami serangan jantung,nih. Nah kalau sudah begitu aku harus dirawat dimana? Perasaan tidak ada Rumah sakit yang menangani roh Zanpakurou yang kena serangan jantung,dan…."

"Hah…..sudahlah… kau banyak bicara. Sekarang cepat kembali kataku,"Ichigo menahan emosi nya yang sudah memuncak.

"Aku tidak mau,"jawab Zangetsu.

"A…apa? APA KAU BILANG? "Ichigo berteriak lagi. Sekarang teriakanya malah membuat gedung didepan nya rubuh dan membuat Hollow yang sedang ingin memangsa Konpaku,malah hancur dan menghilang karena teriakan Ichigo .

"Kau harus mengejar ku dan menangkap ku baru aku mau kembali padamu,hehehe…..,"zangetsu lalu meniggal kan Ichigo yang cengo karena dia dipermain kan oleh zanpakutou nya sendiri.

1 menit berlalu…..Ichigo masih cengo.

5 menit…….

10 menit……

12 menit

"Apa yang kulakukan disini? Seharus nya aku mengejar nya,"kata Ichigo sambil menjambak rambutnya sendiri karena frustasi.

Sementara itu di tempat Grimmjow dan Rukia. Sudah 30 menit sejak Ichigo meninggaikan mereka.

"Hei Shinigami,apa kau tidak bosan?"Tanya Grimmjow pada Rukia yang sedang terkantuk –kantuk dibawah pohon. Rukia kaget dan mengangkat wajahnya.

"Sejujur nya aku bosan menunggunya. Tapi apa boleh buat," kata Rukia.

Hening….

"Hei woman. Bagaimana kalau aku menantang mu saja? Sambil menunggu Ichigo,"tawar Grimmjow.

Rukia menatap Grimmjow. "Aku tidak mood bertarung hari ini. Aku kepikiran majalah Chappy dirumah. Aku belum selesai membacanya,".

Grimmjow sweatdrop sesaat lalu mengatakan,"Aku tidak menantang mu bertarung. Kau tidak selevel denganku. Aku ingin menantang mu dengan ini,".

Rukia terkejut dan lansung sweatdrop dengan apa yang dikeluarkan oleh Grimmjow dari saku nya.

Semantara itu di tempat lain….

Sudah 45 menit Ichigo mencari Zangetsu tapi dia tidak menemukannya. Dia sudah berkeliling di semua tempat. Seluruh Karakura,mulai dari kamar nya, Karakura High School,Urahara Shoten,di semua toko,kafe,rumah Inoue,Ishida dan Chad,sampai Ichigo masuk ke tempat sampah yang membuat nya bau.

Lalu dia mencari ke Hueco Mundo yang langsung didepak oleh Ulquiorra,karena baunya mencemari seluruh Hueco Mundo. Setelah itu dia mencari di Soul Society. Pertama di divisi 1 yang langsung di beri Ryuujin Jakka oleh Soutaichou. Lalu dia pergi ke divisi 10 yang tentu saja langsung di Bankai oleh Hitsugaya. Setelah itu Ichigo pergi ke divisi 13 yang membuat Ukitake langsung pingsan dan mungkin tidak akan bangun dalam waktu 3 hari.

Ichigo belum jera. Setelah itu Ichigo pergi ke divisi 6. Yang langsung di Bankai oleh Byakuya yang tentu saja tidak mau bau sampah mencemari divisinya. Ichigo pingsan begitu kena Bankai Byakuya dan saat sadar dia sudah ada di dunia manusia lagi. Sebetul nya tadi Renji yang melemparnya dari Senkai Gate.

Di tempat lain Zangetsu sedang duduk di taman sambil tertawa terpingkal-pingkal karena sampai sekarang Ichigo belum juga menemukannya. Kenapa Ichigo tidak bisa menemukannya? Padahal jarak taman dan tempat dia bertemu Ichigo tadi tidak jauh! Yup…. Zangetsu menyembunyikan Reiatsu nya.

"Hah?????? Itu kan? Darimana kau mendapatkan nya? Bukankah di Hueco Mundo tidak ada yang menjual itu?"sejujurnya Rukia terkejut plus menahan ketawa,plus sweatdrop.

Apa yang di bawa Grimmjow?

Jeng…..jeng…..

Ular tangga. Tepat permainan Ular Tangga. Lengkap dengan biji dan papan nya dari kertas.

" Oh….ini? aku membeli nya disini kemarin. Biasa… shopping. Aku tertarik pada permainan ini,jadi kubeli. Pertama, aku tidak tahu cara memainkannya, lalu aku dan Ulquiorra datang ke tempat perempuan,siapa ya nama nya? Oh… Orihime. Lalu dia mengajarkan kami ini. Ternyata asyik. Aku ketagihan mainnya. Kau bisa main ini kan?" tanya Grimmjow setelah penjelasan nya yang satu meter.

" Kau bercanda? Ichigo saja kalah dariku. Kalau kau menantang ku bermain itu,sudah tentu aku yang menang," Rukia membanggakan diri.

"ok….ayo main,".

Di taman Karakura…

Zangetsu tertidur di bangku taman karena kecapekan. Ichigo yang lewat didepan taman melihat Zangetsu. Ada seringai di bibirnya.

"Tertangkap kau,Zangetsu,"

"Hai Zangetsu apa kau tidur dengan nyenyak?"

Zangetsu sadar ada yang berbicara padanya. Di buka matanya dan ia melihat Ichigo yang memberikan Deathglare pada nya.

" I…Ichigo…,"

"Kau kalah paman. Sekarang kembali," perintah Ichigo.

Sebenarnya Zangetsu tidak mau. Tapi dia takut melihat Ichigo dengan tatapan Deathglare nya plus Reiatsu Ichigo yang semakin besar,plus bau badan Ichigo yang busuk,yang sudah bercampur dengan sampah.

"Baikllah…"

Zangetsu lalu kembali pada katana Ichigo.

" Woi Rukia….Rukia bangun…. Woi…"

Rukia terbangun dan melihat Ichigo di depan nya.

" Ichigo?"

"Mana Grimmjow?"Tanya Ichigo.

"oh… dia sudah pulng dari tadi. Kau sich…terlambat. Dia bosan menunggumu'"kata Rukia yang menguap denagn lebarnya.

"Apa?"Ichigo kaget.

"Yeah…dan dari tadi kami menunngu dangan maen ular tangga dan kau tahu dia kalah telak. 50-0. Aku pemenang nya,"Rukia tertawa senang.

Ichigo tidak menanggapi Rukia. Saat ini hanya satu dalam pikiran nya,dia ingin mencekik Zangetsu dan membunuh nya tapi sayang dia sudah kembali jadi roh. Dia ingin membuang zanpakutuo nya tapi dia tidak akan mungkin dapat pengganti nya.

" Hei Ichigo apa kita bisa pulang sekarang? Majalah Chappy ku blum selesai aku baca," Rukia menyadarkan Ichigo.

"Baiklah…ayo pulang ,"kata Ichigo.

'_Awas Zangetsu..aku akan membunuh mu kalau kau keluar_,'

Zangetsu hanya tertawa mendengar tuannya mengomel.

"Hei,Ichigo? Bau busuk apa ini? Seperti bau sampah,"Tanya Rukia dan menutup hidung nya.

"Oh…ini bau badanku. Tadi sewaktu aku mencari Zangetsu, aku berendam di tempat pembuangan sampah,jadilah seperti ini,"jawab Ichigo asal.

"APA? Jadi bau ini? Ugh…menjauhlah Ichigo. Bau Hollow lebih wangi dari pada bau mu….,"teriak Rukia dan menjauh.

"Hei Rukia ayolah…nanti aku juga akan mandi,"Ichigo berjalan mendekati Rukia dan…

'Duakk….'

Satu tendangan dari Rukia mulus mendarat di perut Ichigo. Saking kuatnya tendangan tersebut,Ichigo sampai meringkuk.

"Kalau ku bilang menjauh,menjauhlah, Baka,"Rukia berteriak dan pergi meninggalkan Ichigo yang masih kesakitan.

"Awas kau Rukia… Sial,"gumam Ichigo.

----OWARI------

Ya ampun…. Gak terlalu kerasa humornya yah…..

Gomen ya? KuroChiki chan gak bisa buat fic humor.

Tapi review nya yah……

Jangan lupa……

Ini buat kemajuan KuroChiki chan juga.

ARIGATOU

Tekan yang ijo-ijo di bawah ya?!


End file.
